vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Otaku (Otaku's Adventure)
|-|Otaku= |-|Hero Otaku= Summary He is the protagonist of the game Otaku's Adventure. His hobby is staying at home, having a normal life by being an Otaku who never has any girlfriend. Until one day, he has a meeting to have lunch with a girl. And that is the beginning to turn his life to meet unexpected adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with pistol | High 8-C, higher with True Toilet Sword Name: Varies on player choice. Default call as Otaku Origin: Otaku's Adventure Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Otaku Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Speed, Expert marksman, Limited Breaking the Fourth Wall (Sometime, he talked about save the game), Time Manipulation and Time Travel with Time Controller |-|Hero Otaku= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert sword user, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Was not frozen by air-condition which able to froze human and lava in a few seconds), Resurrection with Revive Barrel Attack Potency: Human level, Street level with pistol | Large Building level (Defeated a giant snake which should generate this much of power), higher with True Toilet Sword Speed: Superhuman (Able to run away from a group of men in black, who are able to run along with a car) with Subsonic reactions (Shot down several men who were able to avoid being shot) | Superhuman with Subsonic+ combat speed (Can keep up with a giant snake's speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class with pistol | Large Building Class Durability: Street level (Survived falling from a cliff without any serious injuries) | Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with pistol | Standard melee range with Toilet Sword Standard Equipment: |-|Base= *'Pink Pistol:' A pistol that he received from Waifu for battle against men in black. *'RCT703 Time Controller:' An item in shape of a stopwatch. As the name implies, it's the machine that can control time. Not only stop but also turn back time to go back to the past. |-|Hero Otaku= *'Toilet Sword:' A sword which has the handle like a toilet plug. The only real hero is available to use it. *'Revive Barrel:' A barrel of liquid that can be used to revive dead people. Intelligence: High (Has knowledge about programming. Can quickly learn surgery to remove bullets) Weaknesses: Normal Human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Marksmanship:' Despite he never having shot a real gun before, he shows to have a high level of marksmanship skill after receiving a pistol. Which makes him able to defeat several men in black. |-|Hero Otaku= *'Seriously Slash:' A technique to deal moderate damage to a single enemy. *'Burst Gyro:' A technique to deal moderate damage to several enemies. *'True Toilet Sword:' The sword becomes a toilet plug. Which makes him stronger and causing more damage to enemies. Key: Base | Hero Otaku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Otaku's Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8